sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Annie Wood
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, United States | other_names = | spouse = Peter Arpesella | occupation = Actress, voice actress, host, writer | website = }} Annie Wood (born February 10, 1971) is an American film, television and voice-over actress, host and writer, who was born in Los Angeles and is best known as the bubbly host of the nationally syndicated dating game show Bzzz!. She was recently sister-in-law to Cameron Diaz in My Sister's Keeper and appeared in the role of sexy and quirky "Lara" in the Lionsgate Dane Cook/Jessica Alba movie Good Luck Chuck . Her television credits include ''ER'', ''Joey'', NYPD Blue, ''Becker'', Costello, Strong Medicine and Disney's [[That's So Raven|''That's So Raven!]].'' Annie also has a large cult following from her lead role in 1995 female prison movie Cellblock Sisters: Banished Behind Bars. She appeared as guest on [[The Tonight Show|''The Tonight Show with Jay Leno]]'' and [[Politically Incorrect|''Politically Incorrect with Bill Maher]].'' Annie Wood performed stand-up comedy at The Improv in Los Angeles following Jerry Seinfeld, and has authored a book of short stories, “Where Would I Be Without Me? Stories, Scenes and Significant Others,” ( ) reflecting her observations on love, life and relationships. Annie is a produced playwright and a screenwriter. Her award-winning screenplay, "Martin's Theory" was recently an official selection in the Beverly Hills Film Festival. Filmography Film *2011: Going Down in LA-LA Land – Sitcom Wife *2009: My Sister's Keeper - Tommy's wife *2007: Good Luck Chuck - Lara *2006: Heart of Fear - Samantha Hunt *2006: Christopher Brennan Saves the World - Diora *1995: Caged Hearts - Marcy *1995: Cellblock Sisters: Banished Behind Bars - April *1991: Breathing Fire - April Television *2013 Karma's a B*tch - creator/writer/Karma *2012 School and Board - Sasha, Series Regular *2006: [[That's So Raven|''That's So Raven!]] - Kendra Blair *2006: ''The Chelsea Handler Show - Book Club Hostess *2005: ''Joey'' - The Trashy Woman *2003: Strong Medicine - Molly - recurring role *2002: For Your Love - Miss Hall *2001: Dead Last - Waitress *2001: NYPD Blue - Tiffany *2000: ''ER'' - Amber Skye *1998-2000: ''Becker'' - Theresa Campbell - recurring role *1998: Costello - Mae Mae - recurring role *1997 - The Tonight Show with Jay Leno - guest *1996-1997: Bzzz! - Host *1995: Love Street - Laura/Tara *1990: Fall from Grace - Jessica Hahn Video Games *2012: Street Fighter X Tekken - Julia Chang *2004: Tekken - Julia Chang (uncredited) Personal life She is an avid reader, writer and lover of life, loves photography, painting, great conversation and meditating in her organic garden with her dog, Lucy who was on the cover of "Lucky Dog" magazine a month after Annie was on the cover of "Women's World." Annie Wood is married to writer/actor, Peter Arpesella, and is often confused with theatre director and playwright Annie Cusick Wood, wife of actor Henry Ian Cusick. Wood is the founder of the volunteer website, www.dogoodstuff.org, and has been an active supporter of other non-profit organizations, including: *AIDS Project Los Angeles *March of Dimes *L.A. Works *Wildlife Refuge *PETA *Earthsave LA *Drop in the Bucket *Food on Foot *Amnesty International *Project Angel Food *Haven House *Senior Smiles *Save the Children External links *Annie Wood Official website *Annie Wood myspace fan page * Category:1971 births Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American game show hosts Category:American television actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Los Angeles